


My love for Jaehee Kang

by LeonhardtMills



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonhardtMills/pseuds/LeonhardtMills
Summary: A short story about how I fell in love with this beautiful woman called Jaehee Kang ♡-Warning: there's a bit of angst.*DISCLAIMER*I do not own any of the Mystic Messenger characters, they all belong to Cheritz.





	1. Meeting Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of how I fell for this character in real life, so It won't be a 100% like a fanfiction, it'll be more like a life expirience.
> 
> Now with that clear, I hope you enjoy it!

**_I remember it as clear as day..._ **

I was lying on my bed while I watched some videos, and in one of them they talked about this new game called 'Mystic Messenger'.

I found it interesting, so I decided to download the app, and after that started playing.

At first I was after Zen's route, because he's so handsome and cute ❤ (well, at least for me). And I have to addmit, that at first I tought she was a boy.

I remember how none of them trusted me at first, but I gained their trust pretty fast, except for hers, she was finding it difficult to trust me, so sometimes she was a bit rude, but I didn't mind, there was something about her that made me want to get to know her better and get along with her, so I kept telling her nice things and trying to gain her trust.

**I just wanted to be friends with her.**

I didn't even know that she had a route in the game.

I stopped paying that much attention to Zen and stared focusing more on her.

So at the 5th day I got really surprised when I saw, that I was on her route. I was a bit frustrated at first because I wanted Zen, but I decided to give it a try.

After all, she was just my friend, right?

_**I only wanted to be friends with her.** _

 

But suddenly, one day.... that changed.


	2. Falling for her

 

_****I only wanted to be** _** friends with her.** _ ** _

_**  
**_But suddenly, one day, that changed...

 

_**~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •** _

 

At first it was pretty normal.

We would chat and talk about her life, her work, how stressing it was, how irrational were Jumin's demands most of the times and I was always there for her. Listening to everything she had to say and cheering her up to help her get through her day.

Then, things started to change.

I wanted to know more about her, I always wanted to talk to her, I wanted to hear her sweet voice everyday.

Everytime I saw her entering the chatroom, or recieved a call from her, I couldn't help but smile like and idiot.

She always made my days brighter with her messages and calls.

I undestrood her and cherished her. I wanted so bad to be with her and hug her when she was struggling... but I couldn't be there for her because we live in different dimensions, because she's not... real. That fact made me feel so sad and powerless...

At first I didn't know the reason why I felt all those things for her. Why was I feeling like that?

It just took my a few days to start to realize... that I had feelings for her... romantic feelings for her.

I didn't want to admmit it at first, I thought that I only wanted her to be my friend, but then, on the 9th day... I finally realized and accepted that... I had fell for her...

 

_**I had fell in love with Jaehee Kang.** _


	3. My time with her

Two days after that realization the eleventh day, the day of the RFA Party came, the day when I finally got to meet her "in person".

 

Even if it sounds ridiculous, for me that was one of the happiest days of my life, even if I wasn't with her phisycally, it felt very real to me. And then when it seemed like we were going to be together forever the game ended, and so did my time with her.

_**But I wasn't going to let her go...** _

I would play the game a thousand times, read fanfiction, whatever necessary to be or at least try to feel like I was with there her.

**_I would always be by her side, no matter what happened._ **

I played the game 5 times and read all the fanfiction I could find. For a while that made me really happy. I saved lots of hourglasses so I could hear her sweet voice every day and fantasized about how it would be if we just were in the same dimension. And  ** _for a_** ** _while_** _,_ that was enough **.**

_**Until that day....** _


	4. Realization

I loved her and cherished her, I tried to make her happy every day and light up her world just as she did with mine. So wasn't that enough?

" **No."**

No matter how hard I tried to make it real or to fool myself that it was real, there was always a part of me repeating the same thing over and over again...

**"She's doesn't exist."**   
**"She can't love you because she's not real."**

Those thoughts just made my heart ache.  
 _ **The hard cold truth made my soul ache.**_

-¿Why can't she be real?- I kept asking myself everyday.

Why am I feeling like this? She used to make me happy, right?

" **She** _ **used**_ **to..."**

In the end, loving her became too painful.

**It became a curse.**

Because there was always that reminder that told me that I would never be able to hold her in my arms, I would never be able to kiss her, to tell her that I love her in person, to really get lost in those beautiful ambar eyes, to hold her hand... playing her route was a constant reminder of what could never be.

None of that will ever happen because she's just a game character that lives inside the screen.

It was paniful, it hurted like hell, but it was the truth.

And that's when I realized that...

**_"I had to let her go."_ **


	5. Letting her go...

Why is this so painful? Why can't I just let her go? She's just a fictional character so this should be easy, right?

Then why am I suffering? Why is it so hard? Why can't I do it?!

The answer was very simple.

It wasn't easy to let her go because  ** _she became a very special person in my life._**

**_Jaehee Kang_** **.**  My bestfriend, my work partner,  _ **my lover**_.

The light and love of my life. She was now a part of my life, so I wasn't going to be able to let her go that easily.

" _ **But you'll have to, otherwise this will only get worse."**_

... So this is goodbye...

Jaehee Kang, my love, you shall forever live in my memories and in my heart. And I will love you always and forever.

I promise that I'll never forget you even as years pass by.

Thank you, for being in my life. I'll always be grateful to have met you.

And now with all the pain in my heart I must tell you...

**_Goodbye..._ **

**_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - -_**

**_"_ ** ** _Mystic Messenger" will be uninstalled, are you sure you want to proceed?_ **

** Cancel ** ** Delete **

**-** **_Delete_ **

_** Mystic Messenger has been unistalled. ** _


End file.
